1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transporting objects and, more specifically, to a device specially suited for easily transporting baggage and simultaneously providing a seat for a user. The device includes a platform for retaining baggage and a seat having an adjustable height. A plurality of support legs are connected to an underside of the seat and provide for added stability for the seat. The seat is moveable along a track to provide additional support in retaining baggage of different sizes. The device also includes a handle and wheels for easy maneuverability and is able to be compacted for easier storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other transporting devices designed for carrying baggage. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,815 issued to Sides et al. on Jun. 5, 1945.
Another patent was issued to Coupe on Apr. 14, 1970 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,280 another U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,213 was issued to Smith et al. on Dec. 14, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 22, 1981 to Barriere as U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,625.
Another patent was issued to Suchy on Apr. 6, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,260. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,905 was issued to Buikerood, et al. on Mar. 29, 1988. Another was issued to King on Apr. 25, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,167 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 5, 1991 to Chang as U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,650.
Another patent was issued to Said on Nov. 30, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,892. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,659 was issued to Dittmer on Sep. 23, 1997. Another was issued to Krulik on Sep. 28, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,349 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 10, 1976 to Hamel as U.K. Patent No. GB 1455114.
Another patent was issued to Tadao on Nov. 28, 1985 as Japanese. Patent No. JP7308219. Yet another Japanese Patent No. JP11059427 was issued to Kazuo on Mar. 2, 1999. Another was issued to Iwao on Feb. 12, 2004 as Japanese Patent No. JP2004042761.